


butter cookies

by asunthr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), felix being distracted, felix being very distracted apparently, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunthr/pseuds/asunthr
Summary: Felix learns how to bake from Annette, except his mind isn't where it's supposed to be.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	butter cookies

Felix stopped in his tracks.

Annette was singing again.

He had to take a breath and brace his hand against the wall outside the dining hall just to make sure he wasn't in one of his dreams again. The rough, weathered texture bit into his palm, stinging when he pressed his hand into it even further. There was no doubt about it—he was very much in reality.

Five years of waiting. Five years of dreaming. And finally, he was hearing the real thing.

His body moved on its own. Despite the racing of his heart that he forced himself to live with every time he saw her, he walked into the dining hall with a face as neutral as he could make it. There she was, obliviously singing with her back toward him as she bent over the kitchen counter, her voice clear and echoing in the vastness of the hall.

Maybe he'd wait a bit before he approached her. He wanted to savor this for a moment.

But then, as if Annette felt his eyes on her, she turned around. Her singing died in her throat once they made eye contact, and he almost—almost—felt his chest constrict in pain at the loss of her song.

"Felix!" she gasped, embarrassed. "What are you doing here?!" She hurriedly wiped her hands on the front of her dress, leaving streaks of flour all over.

He wanted to think of an excuse, but her eyes, even when they were fixed upon him like he was a villain, seemed to always coax the truth out of him no matter how hard he tried to downplay it. "I heard you singing."

"And you thought you could come and embarrass me again?" She pouted at him. Again, he felt his chest constrict.

"The dining hall is a public place, you know. People can hear you? It's not my fault you were singing out loud."

"I know! It's just, it's y—whatever," she groaned, and turned back toward the counter. "I thought you were on patrol."

"I got back this morning," he replied, moving to stand beside her. He peered over her shoulder at the mix of ingredients on the counter. "What are you even doing?"

"Baking. Well, trying to," she answered, not looking up as she scooped some brown sugar into a bowl of softened butter. His face inadvertently contorted at the sight; he was never one for sweets. "I'm making butter cookies. I've been practicing endlessly with Mercie, so I thought I might try it on my own today."

"Why, is there some special occasion?"

Annette shrugged. "No, I just felt like it." She set the measuring cup down and faced him with an eager glint in her eye. "Hey… Since you're here, do you want to try mixing it?"

Felix took a step back, not because of her question, but because of how bright her eyes were. "I don't bake. I don't even like sweets."

"Oh come on, it's easy! You just have to move your arm!" she said, hooking a hand around his arm. That stilled him real quick.

But he couldn't help but tease her. "If it were easy, then the kitchen wouldn't have to be extinguished every time you tried something."

"Hey!" Annette jerked her hand back and then there was that pout again. She just really knew how to get to him, didn't she? "Why do you have to be so mean? It hasn't happened in a while, I'll have you know."

"I was joking," he said, actually feeling just a little bit guilty. How could he not, when those captivating eyes were staring up at him so defiantly?

"Hmph! If you want me to forgive you, you're going to have to try harder."

Felix swallowed. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

She waved a whisk in his face. Daringly.

"Annette," he said, "I'm not entirely sure if I should. I might mess up your cookies."

"Then that's your fault," she said, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Besides, you can cook can't you, Felix? I'm pretty sure hunting and cooking your own game is harder than whisking a bunch of ingredients together. Unless…" she trailed off, and he watched as a smirk slowly grew across her face, "you can't do it?"

"I can do it." Felix took the whisk but then had to stare at it for a moment. "Uh, what do I—"

Annette giggled—giggled! Now that was another sound he didn't realize he missed until now. "Why is it that when I taught you magic years ago, you weren't nearly as shy as you are now?"

"I'm not shy," he said on instinct. To prove it, he plunged the whisk into the bowl and gave it a few swirls. He could see her teasing eyes on him through his peripheral vision, but tried to ignore it and focus on his task. "Like this?"

She glanced at the bowl with the same meticulous look she had when she judged his magic back in the day. "Faster."

Felix paused. "Faster?"

"And harder."

Was he hearing her well? "Uh—"

"You're too gentle. It needs to cream."

Perhaps he was hearing her _too_ well. "To _what_?"

Annette looked at him like he was strange before diving into the explanation behind "creaming" the butter and incorporating air and whatnot, but his mind fizzed out halfway through because he was still focused on her earlier word choice. He expected those words to come from the mouth of a younger Sylvain talking about his escapades, but not from Annette.

At least, not in reality.

But those dreams are something he'll never admit to having. Never.

"—And that's why you normally cream butter when you bake things like these," Annette finished.

"Right," Felix affirmed, even if he couldn't remember a damn word she said. Other things were invading his mind now. Regardless, he started mixing again.

"There we go!" she said approvingly. "You were always a fast learner."

"You were always a good teacher," he blurted out before he could stop himself. She beamed at him, and he had to remind himself to focus on the batter.

She stepped closer to him. Or maybe that was just his wishful thinking. "Fun fact. Did you know your Crest can sometimes activate when you bake?" she asked, staring at him like she wanted it to happen. "With other non-combat tasks too, apparently. I learned that the hard way."

"I'm sure you did," he teased, earning him another one of those pouts. He was feeling quite proud of himself for that. "Should I stop mixing then?"

"Why, are you getting worked up enough that you feel your Crest might activate?"

He cleared his throat, suddenly afraid that she could read his thoughts. Or see them. He didn't know which was worse. "No," he lied.

"Then you're fine," she replied with a wave of her hand. "You're almost done anyway. And… there. You can stop now."

Felix handed Annette the bowl, a small spark of fulfillment burning in his chest. He never thought he'd ever feel accomplished over such a mundane task. That, or maybe he just liked getting her approval.

"What's next?" he asked. He surprised himself with how eager he sounded all of a sudden.

"Wow, look at you. I didn't think I'd ever see such a master swordsman being so… domestic," she drawled.

"Stop making fun of me," he said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I'm not!" she defended with a guilty smile. "Anyway, if you're still willing, we just have to use this spoon to fold in the flour."

He gave her a questioning look and she promptly explained once again. This time, his full attention was on her. How could flour be erotic anyway? They worked together with her careful guidance and finally, it was time to shape the cookies. He felt utterly clueless, but she patiently showed him how to properly roll and flatten them out before placing them on the baking sheet.

But then, because apparently he just had to make things harder for myself, his mind wandered elsewhere when he watched her fingers work the dough like it was working something else. To make things worse, once he began shaping the cookies while she watched, she just had to absently touch the rolling pin—of all things—and fumble with it like it was _something else._

"Is this okay?" Felix asked, holding a piece up. At this point, he honestly didn't care if he was doing it right or not. He just needed something else to focus on.

"Yeah, like that!" she said with a nod of approval before swiping a bit of excess cookie dough from the bowl. He couldn't help but notice, rather acutely, how she stuck her finger in her mouth to taste it and then pulled it out with an audible _pop_.

_Her on her knees, eyes glancing up at him as she wrapped her mouth around—_

He cleared his throat again. "Are you supposed to eat that raw?"

"Oh come on, Felix. There's barely any left. A bit won't hurt. Raw cookie dough can be as heavenly as the freshly baked cookie itself," she countered and for emphasis, swiped more dough off the sides of the bowl. This time, he made it a point not to look at her.

But then she slid the bowl toward him anyway, and asked, "Do you want a taste?"

_"Do you want a taste?" he heard her say, giggling as she widened her legs for him—_

"No thanks," he answered abruptly, even if that wasn't how he answered in the dream that was now refusing to leave his mind. He angled his body away from her and forced himself to focus on the cookies.

"Alright, suit yourself," she said lightly.

They fell into silence as he busied himself with the cookies. He didn't know whether to be grateful or not for it, because while her words couldn't drag more scenes out of his head, he could hear every sound she made with her mouth while she practically cleaned the bowl out herself. And then apparently that wasn't enough, because she had to get the wooden spoon and start licking it.

Felix felt tortured.

Look, if Annette ends up with an upset stomach, then that's on her. He had other pressing, growing problems to deal with at the moment.

"Wow. You're shaping them nicely," she noted when she checked on his progress. And then to drive that final nail into the coffin, she innocently added, "You're so good with your hands."

_"Felix… You're so good with your hands…"_

_She was a breathless mess under his touch, moaning in a new song that was for him and him alone. Her nails dug into his arm as he slid his fingers against her, inside her, drawing out those notes he craved. Her other hand was in his hair, tugging in the way she knew he liked and bringing him down to kiss him hungrily. He melted into her, losing himself when she moaned into his mouth and tightened her hold on him._

_She pulled away just enough to whisper against his lips, "But I bet you're better with your mouth, aren't you?"_

"—Felix?" Annette called, her real voice cutting through the scene in his head. She placed a calming hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

He pulled away from her like he'd been burned. It felt like he did, with the way his body felt too hot all of a sudden. "Right. Thanks. Yes," he muttered, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"You like, zoned out for a moment. Where did you go?" she asked, nothing but concern on her face.

"Nowhere! Nowhere."

"Are you really okay? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you're, uh, kind of squeezing the life out of that poor cookie."

He dropped the cookie onto the counter and turned around before she could point out how ridiculously flustered he must have been getting. "Sorry. I just remembered I needed to do something. I should go."

"Wait, you can't just leave! But our cookies—"

Felix was already out the dining hall. He'd deal with her anger and disappointment later. Maybe he could make it up to her somehow, maybe he could visit her later and—

He didn't want to continue with that line of thinking and where it was inevitably going to take him. Or maybe he did. He wasn't sure.

With a heavy sigh, he flattened his palm against the rough wall outside the dining hall once more. Maybe he should've just been dreaming after all.

**Author's Note:**

> what is it you needed to do felix :) what is it :) also, was annette clueless or did she know exactly what she was doing? who knows? 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/asunthr) if you want to join me on my fandom brainrot journey!


End file.
